Rekindled Fire
by emmad96
Summary: Gail and Holly stumble across each other for the first time since the break up, and sparks ignite a night filled with passion and desire.


Hello RB fans! This is just a smutty wee one shot for one of my favourite TV couples, Holly and Gail.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here, just taking these girls for a play ;)

* * *

><p>Gail couldn't take her eyes off of the woman dancing in the middle of the room, her hips swaying with the beat of whatever techno was playing. She pulled her eyes off of her ex-girlfriend, and concentrated her focus back onto her friends who were laughing at Chris' attempts to pick up girls with a horrible pick-up line Dov had given him. Gail shook her head and stood up, fully intending to head to the bathroom and then collect a few shots on the way back.<p>

Gail was just exiting the toilet stall when she walked straight into Holly. She quickly grabbed the other woman's arm, having already noticed earlier that night that Holly had had a few drinks and was unsteady on her fuck-me heels. Holy gasped and starting rambling off an apology before she fully looked up and registered who she had run into and whose hand was lingering on her petite wrist.

"Gail! Hi," Holly half said, half gasped, her eyes scanning the woman in front of her, taking in her low-cut, bright red blouse, her skin tight black jeans and then finally, her piercing blue eyes. "How are you?"

"Oh, um, I'm good," the blonde replied, still not letting go of the brunette. Both women stood in silence for a second. This was the first time they had seen each other, having not crossed paths at work since their break up.

"Look-"

"Gail I-" both women began to speak at the same time.

"You go." Gail said, pulling her hand away finally, the contact sudden too much for the snarky woman.

"Oh, right, ok. I just want to say that I've missed you, and I know that I'm drunk and this probably means nothing to you but I have really missed you. I know we didn't end on the best of terms but-" the brunette was cut off at that point, by a pair of warm and soft lips pressing against hers. Holly took a second, and then raised her hands up to the blonde's waist, pulling her close and returning the kiss, tongues battling for dominance as Gail sought entrance into Holly familiar mouth. All to soon the pair were interrupted by a very familiar cough, and Gail looked up only to be mortified by the sight of Traci, Andy and Chloe standing in the doorway, mouths gaping open at the sight in front of them.

"What are you three looking at?" Gail snapped, pulling back only slightly from Holly, unable to keep the smirk off of her face.

"We were just coming to make sure you were ok," Traci said, regaining her composure, "And clearly you are perfectly fine, so we will leave you two to it." She finished with a smile, grabbing the girls next to her and pulling them out the door. Gail sighed and let go of Holly, turning and washing her hands under the tap behind her. She didn't realise just how close Holly was until she felt the brunettes hands slide around her waist and graze the skin that had been exposed when Gail leant over slightly.

"Meet me outside in five minutes." She said, kissing the blondes shoulder, smirking as she noticed the shudder that went through the stunning woman in front of her. She turned and left, weaving her way back to her own group of friends on the other side of the bar.

"Fuck." Gail muttered after Holly had left. She quickly fixed herself up and made her way back to her friends, fully expecting the volley of questions she received when she sat down. After informing them that it was none of their business, Gail excused herself, stating that she had better places to be that evening. The girls giggled and told her they wanted all of the details the next day. As she left the club, she pulled her leather jacket up over her shoulders, quickly spotting Holly standing near the curb.

"Hey, Nerd." Gail called out softly, after taking a second to compose herself.

"Hey yourself, wanna come back to mine?" Holly stated, not knowing where this sudden burst of confidence had come from. Gail nodded, and hailed a cab, dragging Holly into it and reciting the other woman's address.

The ride was short and silent, the air combusting with sexual tension between the two women. When they got to Holy's, Holly paid for the cab, ignoring a protesting Gail, and quickly made her way up to her apartment, knowing that the blonde would be following closely behind. The door was hardly shut and locked behind them before Holly had Gail pressed up against the wall, kissing her jaw to her neck, focusing on all of the little spots she knew drove Gail wild.

"Fuck, Holly." Gail moaned as Holly placed her hands on her hips. Gail's hands quickly began to search for the zipper on the dress the scientist was wearing, finding it and yanking it down. At the skin on skin contact that was oh-so-close to her breast, the brunette stopped her actions for a second, allowing the blonde to flip them around, pinning Holly against the wall.

"I missed you too." Gail whispered, looking into Holly's eyes. In her eyes she saw the woman that broke down every single defence that she held so near and dear, coupled with a burning, intense desire. Gail fused her lips to Holly's as they made their way to Holly's bedroom. If you asked Gail the next day, she would say that she didn't remember how on earth the two women managed to get completely naked on the way to the bed that Gail felt so at home in. As the two lovers collapsed into the warm embrace of a down duvet and all of the pillows that Holly deemed completely necessary, Gail realised that she had not felt this loved or this safe since the last time she was in this room with this woman.

* * *

><p>So that's all for this chapter, folks, part two is on the way! Hint: it will be gorgeously smut-filled and fantastically Golly.<p>

Let me know what you think and whether or not you think I should continue this past two parts!


End file.
